Kairi's Journey
by TheLovelyMadOne
Summary: In which her third day back to the islands, Kairi goes back to school. In which she faces the facts of growing up and how to grow up. After KH1, during Chain of Memories and 358 and half days, OC is a role character. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Kairi's Journey**

* * *

**Summary: **In which her third day back to the islands, Kairi goes back to school. In which she faces the facts of growing up and how to grow up. After KH1, during Chain of Memories and 358 and half days, OC is a role character. Rated T.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**.**

Home

**.**

_Slowly, as I take two steps back the ground beneath me is moving. Very slowly, I feel as though I'm floating as I stand on this patch of sand. I look around, only to see darkness everywhere. I wonder where I am—I think to myself before a familiar voice cries out._

"_Kairi!"_

_I turn my head to see Sora, a boy who I have been friends with for a long time. He's running towards me as I look up to see his face. I can't believe it! I take a step closer, for as he's running toward me, while I stand here waiting for him._

"_Sora!" I say as we are at an arm's length apart. He stares into my eyes, worried. All of a sudden I have a flurry of questions that I want to ask him. How his battle went, where is Riku and is he coming home with us. I open my mouth when suddenly, this sand like ground breaks off from where Sora is standing. _

"_Ah!" I panic for a moment as I feel myself fall, but Sora catches me, for instant we were inches, now as the land is drifting, I realize Sora's not going to make it._

"_Kairi, remember what you said?" Sora asks me as I stare into his eyes, not even letting me nod or nothing, he continues as the land pulls me farther away, inch by inch. "Well, I'm always with you two! I'll come back to you, I promise!" He swears, as his eyes grow wide, wishing he could come back. I'm standing on one leg, trying to milk this in, because something about this moment is vital to remember._

"_I know you will!" tears swell up, as finally, our hands are released. He waves good bye to me, while I watch him, until I can't see him no more._

_The stars….they're back…as a star comes into my hands while I wish for the island to come back to life. The trees, the ocean, it's all back! I think to myself while the stars fill the sky. I close my eyes, and release a sigh of relief._

_What a journey, I think to myself, for all that we have been through has been crazy but good….I smile to myself, before having this sudden impact of warmth of my hands. I flutter my eyelashes and look up at the stars._

_A warm voice filled my ears with a memory I had thought I had forgotten a long time ago._

"Make a wish, Kairi."

_I close my eyes, whisper my wish for it might possibly come true. When I open my eyes, the night sky is back, and the waves are crashing against my feet. I feel a sense of compassion, and expect to see Sora and Riku fighting—_

**But they're gone. Riku is with the darkness. Sora is with the light. There is no way possible for them to be back. All that there is left to do is wait patiently. For now.**

_I squeeze my eyes tight shut, trying to escape the tears. I just want you to come back, Sora. I just don't want to forget you. I wish I would of told you! How stupid am I—_

"Kairi! You're not stupid!"

_His voice!_

_I wipe my tears away and for the first time, I smile. For once in my life, I'm happy. I'm happy that you're okay. You're going to be alright, I just know that you will—_

"Kairi!" far away I hear a familiar voice, and when I open my eyes, the sun is shining. I turn toward the direction, and can't stop myself from grinning ear to ear.

A girl with short brown auburn hair that flips on the ends is running toward me. Her big green eyes are shinning and her yellow dress is refreshing to my taste. She has this big grin on her face, but before I know it, I'm running towards her, laughing.

"Selphie!" I laugh as my best friend runs into my arms, laughing as we hug each other tight. _We are finally back! I'm so happy to be back!_ I thought to myself, as Selphie's auburn hair is in my face.

The sun is brightly shining, and behind Selphie I can see Tidus and Wakka running over here to greet us. I smile and wave back as they come running forward.

"Kairi!" Wakka calls out, as soon as Selphie step apart, he grabs me and hugs me tight. I laugh and hug him back. He squeezes back, "Kairi, you have no idea! What happened to me is….." I tune out Wakka as I notice something odd.

Tidus, who once proclaimed girls are weak, is crying while he hugs Selphie. My mouth drops at the site of them hugging, only for Wakka to turn around and notice that too.

_It seems like all the pieces are falling into place around here, _I thought, wiping my tears, _Now, I wonder what's going to happen, now that we are all back on this island….._I thought looking up at the blue sky, thinking of him, again.

"Hey Kairi, where's Sora and Riku?"

I froze.

* * *

.

.

.

"I'm….going to the secret place…I'll see you guys on the mainland!"

_Smack!_

"Ouch! Selphie what was that for? I mean come on—"

"Riku and Sora are not the time to ask about, baka! They could've gone into darkness! Besides, when Kairi is ready, she'll tell us!"

"I don't know—"

_Smack!_

"Stupid, if I went missing, and only you knew, would you like that mon?"

"Well, if it was a really awesome adventure then ya I would—"

"But what if it was your fault?"

"….."

"Didn't think of it like that did you Tidus?"

"Shut up Selphie…."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

I take a deep breath. _Way to go, Kairi, you can't even tell your own best friends the truth…._I thought to myself, looking down on the ground. I sigh, dusting the dirt off of me while I take a look around.

I smile to myself as I look around, _Wow! This place hasn't changed a thing!_ I thought as I stare at the old carvings. _In fact, I'm pretty sure that it hasn't changed since the last time I was in here…_ I thought to myself.

"_Wow! Sora, this place is so cool!" I said, looking around the dark mysterious coven, while he attempted to block me from entering. I could hear him huff, aggravated that I was in his and Riku's 'secret' place. _

"_Kairi, you're not allowed in here!" Sora exasperated, I turn back to look at him, I was hurt that he had said such a thing. "But, Sora, why are you, Tidus, Wakka and Riku are allowed in here? Don't you think it's not fair?" I asked, my eyes began swelling up with tears, hurt that he would something, as I turn to leave—_

"_Wait!"_

_I turned for eyes to meet, and he winked. "Just this one time, okay?" he said, while I smiled back, happy. I nodded, "Hai! Agriato, Sora-sama!" I winked at him, causing some redness on his face. Ignoring it, I noticed a couple of blank rocks, I grabbed a small rock and without a second thought, I began to draw._

"_H-hey Kairi just what are you doing?" Sora sat next to me, watching me draw him, of his side profile. I look back at him, and grinned. "I'm drawing you, silly!" I laugh while he looks away, red tint to his cheeks. "You should draw my profile too, Sora!" I added, while he sighs._

"_But Kairi! I can't draw and—" _

Sora's voice fades when I look at the rock before me. There is a drawing of a hand with a star. I kneel to get closer, and my eyes don't lie. The portrait I drew of Sora has a hand giving his star to his drew, which is me. I remember the promise we made, and the lucky star charm I gave him.

Before I can stop myself, tears are rolling down my cheeks. I touch the markings of it, I can picture him looking up at me, grinning.

_Sora, you are the silly one. Why did you have to do this is to me? Why? _I think to myself as the tears begin to fall.

An abounded rock lays on the floor, near me. I slowly pick up the rock with care and at eye level, I make a decision.

* * *

.

.

.

_Crunch!_

_Crunch!_

_Crunch!_

.

.

.

* * *

"Kairi! C'mon, we're going back to the island!" Selphie called out, the blue sky was turning pink. As it was Kairi had gone missing and—

I come running back, smiling, waving back at them. Emerging from the dark hole I had been, I made myself a promise.

"I'm coming Selphie, wait up!" I yelled before jumping alongside her in the boat that we were in. Tidus got in the boat with me, while Wakka was in the other.

"Well, mon, shall we go?" Wakka asked, grinning as him and Tidus began to depart from the island. Sephie and I just looked at each and giggled. Tidus rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what you guys are giggling about but I'm going to find out and—" A blue ball came out of no where, and suddenly smacked Tidus in the face with it.

Selphie and I burst out laughing at the site of Tidus, wet from the salty sea. His face was turning a deep red. _Uh-oh!_

"WAKKA! What was that for?" Tidus spurted as Selphie and I attempted to hold our giggles in. Wakka shot him a death look, and immediately, Tidus coward.

"Mon, don't you think you owe Kairi an apology?" Wakka bite back, a little bit frostly at Tidus. I stared back at Tidus, thinking there's no way he'd apologize, besides it's just a misunderstanding and—

"I'm sorry, Kairi. And I'm sorry, Selph." If Tidus hadn't been near me, I wold have never heard him even say it. I stared back, with my mouth open in shock.

Selphie giggled, then reached out to give Tidus a kiss on the cheek. His red face was tattle tale of what mood he was feeling. While the rest of us stared back at each other in silence, together the four of us went back to the main land.

* * *

.

.

.

"_I promise to never come back, until both of you are here, next to me. So if I forget, I'll wait for you to come back and remind me who you are."_

.

.

.

* * *

"Kairi!" she squeezes with me, with all of her might. I gasp for air as my 'mom' continues to hug me tighter than usual.

"Okaasan, I can't breath!" I gasp for air, as I attempt to hug her back. I sway my arms forward, but no luck. She has me in this very tight embrace. Behind her is my 'dad', the mayor of Destiny Islands. He's smiling back at me with these big green eyes of his.

As soon as she releases me to him, he hugs me tight. He says nothing but I could tell Otou-san was very worried about me. So much that he—

"Kairi, in the morning, you are going to school, young lady." His deep, booming voice pulls me back to reality. I look up at him in shock.

_What?! But this can't be! How is this possible? It's so unfair! _I thought, after being reunited with my parents would be a celebration, of course. Then again, without waiting for me to recover, my 'dad' explains.

"You need to get back to your studies as soon as possible. Thankfully you were number one in your class, although this year try to be number one in the school. At any rate be grateful you are going to the same school as your friends though, I mean—"

For the first time in my life, I interrupt my dad.

"Can I go to bed? I've….had a rough journey back." I said lamely, while my parents look at each other, before nodding.

"Go on ahead, Kairi, we'll see you in the morning." My okaasan gives me a kiss on the cheek, and up the stairs I go.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"_What?!"_

"_Did you have to spring that on her?"_

"_Well no but…"_

"_I don't care! She just got back and you think it's a good idea to just spring this on her?!"_

"_I'll have you know that the councilman—"_

"_Who cares?! It's our baby you know, not just yours."_

"_Now, honey listen—"_

"_I love you very much, but the one thing that was taken from us was that council! I refuse to let them take my pride and bundle of joy away from us! Imagine if she never came back!"_

"…_."_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

That night, I tossed and turned.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kairi, wait up! Aren't we going to walk together?" Selphie comes up behind me and smiles. She's wearing a blue plaid uniform skirt and tie with a white short sleeved oxford shirt. Just like me.

I brush the bangs out of my hair, and look around me. I clutch onto the bag with the hope of my sanity will stay with it.

_Gosh, I'm so nervous, I can't let her see me like this. After all, I am strong! I am a princess of heart! I am—_

**Believe in yourself.**

I blink. _What was that voice? _I thought, it sounded so odd but familiar. Yet it must be that I'm over thinking things. _Yes, I'm over thinking too many things and—_

"Kairi?" Selphie looks at me consider, since I haven't said a word.

I smile back at her, and nod. "Let's go, Selphie, we don't want to be late—" I start to smile but I'm interrupted by a unfamiliar foreign voice.

"YOU! STOP!" a voice bellows behind us.

I turn first, and gasp.

_I can't believe my eyes! Is that—_I thought my eyes are twice their size as I stare back with shock.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Stuff you probably know/will need to know:**

Baka-means stupid or idiot. It depends on the text when it's in use. In which Selphie calls Tidus an idiot.

Okaasan-Mother or mom. It's a name for mom

-sama: it's a highly respected prefix. Kairi called Sora this when she thanked him for letting her into Riku, Sora, Tidus, and Wakka's private spot. It was for no girl's only, and look what happened.

Agriato- means 'thank you' or expressing gratitude. Kairi was thanking Sora for letting her into such a place.

Otouo-san: Father, dad, daddy. I might have spelled this wrong.

Mon: it is slang. I know Wakka talks in a jamican accent so I did my best. I guess it means you or something like that.

-san: an aquanticed pre-fix

Teme: bastard (hint: look up Naruto, that's what he calls Sasu-cakes.)

-chan: for little girls, or for females, unless….

-kun: for little boys or for males. Ta-da!

-kouhai: what upperclassmen call underclassmen, or someone a few years younger than them.

-sempai: a sign of respect for someone who is a year or two older than you, then you may call them –sama. It depends though. But this is for upperclassmen usual.

nee-chan: I think it can go both ways older or younger. Just depends.

Nii-san: same thing with above. Though it varies.

Aniki: older brother.

Gomen: I'm sorry.

Mizuki: moon

Naoki: something. Honestly, don't hate me when I say this but I don't know.

Author makes a note, everyone screams:

It's 12:21 am, and I can't sleep. I hope you all enjoy this story. I rewrote so many times, it's ridiculous. Ugh. My professor is a meanie, I have a D in college, and…..

If you would like to understand the flow of my writing, I listened to Kairi's theme KH1. The music was very effective. I got that idea from AngeLhearteD, _ohwhatsherface_ and **JinnySkeans** who helped me get back on track!

For those of you who don't know, I'm a SASUSAKU fan. But however, SoKai is my passion so therefore I will be writing this story. I shall do my best, but remember, I'm human so please treat me kindly.

Ever wondered what happened to Kairi while those two were away? We know what happened to them, and what happened to her nobody, but what was Kairi doing? High School of course!

So that's why I'm doing this because honestly, Kairi is my favorite female character—ever. And plus, I have Micheal2002 to thank for a certain character!

*****Note: OC's will be used in this KH fanfiction. But nevertheless, there will be no MarySue's. I promise.

**The person in bold is a secret. So please, sit by the edge of your seat and send mama a review.**

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kairi's Journey**

* * *

**Summary: **In which her third day back to the islands, Kairi goes back to school. In which she faces the facts of growing up and how to deal with reality. After KH1, during Chain of Memories and 358 and half days, OC is a role character. Rated T.

**To all my lovely reviewers:**

Coolboi12-Thank you so much for your support! And it was very kind of you, once again!

mOOnlite-duskk-Thank you so much for support! That really meant a lot! Thank you again!

**beta: **Coolboi12

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**.**

High School

**.**

* * *

_"Kairi, wait up! Aren't we going to walk together?" Selphie comes up behind me and smiles. She's wearing a blue plaid uniform skirt and tie with a white short sleeved oxford shirt. Just like me._

_I brush the bangs out of my hair, and look around me. I clutch onto the bag with the hope of my sanity will stay with it._

_Gosh, I'm so nervous, I can't let her see me like this. After all, I am strong! I am a princess of heart! I am—_

_**Believe in yourself.**_

_I blink. What was that voice? I thought, it sounded so odd but familiar. Yet it must be that I'm over thinking things. Yes, I'm over thinking too many things and—_

_"Kairi?" Selphie looks at me consider, since I haven't said a word._

_I smile back at her, and nod. "Let's go, Selphie, we don't want to be late—" I start to smile but I'm interrupted by a unfamiliar foreign voice._

_"YOU! STOP!" a voice bellows behind us._

_I turn first, and gasp._

_I can't believe my eyes! Is that—I thought my eyes are twice their size as I stare back with shock. _

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

They say a person's life flashes before them right when they are about to die. Something like that happens when you encounter something that is traumatic and life-changing. In this morning, on the third day back on the island's after an incredible journey, my life flashed before me.

Standing behind me in Selphie was a girl that not a lot people would like to encounter. She's the type of person that would bring darkness to a world filled with light. I don't know why there are people like that who would create such chaos but they live and breathe this very earth.

Naoki is one of those people. She has her hands on her hips, her two best friends, who have their arms folded and are currently smirking at Selphie and I. Her long blond hair is out and in curls, while her purple eyes are glittering with joy.

For which I have no reason why though.

She smirks. "Kairi, you are looking like a boy in a school uniform, as always." She fluffs her hair, and then meets Selphie's eyes. "Selphie," she addresses cooly,"I heard that the circus called you. They want their lion back, after all." She laughs, along with her evil friends who join in. Karin, and Hikaru matching twins with an eating disorder and a problem with dying their hair too much. Today, their hair is purple with hints of pink, that seem to pop out against their pale skin and brown eyes. They're 'hyeee' laughter is nails on a chalkboard, that would put Goofy to shame.

Before I can even make a come back, Tidus and Wakka butt in. Literally. "Says the girl who enjoys to be whipped more." Wakka says from behind her. Naoki glares back at the two and begins to scream while Selphie and I just stand there with our mouths wide open. Wakka brushes past her and comes up to me, while I just stand there, lost. Tidus follow close behind, and with the tug of our arms, Selphie and I are pulled away by the two. We're almost out of earshot when Naoki opens her gaping mouth to say,

"HEY KAIRI, GUYS AREN'T SUPPOSE TO WEAR SKIRTS!" She manages to shout out in front of a few people that are behind here. My face is red, and I shut my eyes to try to stop the tears from falling.

I can hear the laughter behind me, as I start to run to the school, trying to put this past me.

* * *

"Hana."

"Yes, Mizuki?"

"Who was that?"

"Eh? That was Kairi-kouhai-chan from class 1-A. She came home a few days ago."

Stop—

**Rewind.**

"_What?_"

—Play

"Yeah, according to the Baker, obaasan, they all came back a few days ago."

The wind whistles, causing strands of hair to float in the air—

"Hana-chan?"

"Hai."

"Keep a eye on them. You know who will—"

"Hai. Understood."

_We walk by, side by side._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Stuff you probably know/will need to know:**

Baka-means stupid or idiot. It depends on the text when it's in use. In which Selphie calls Tidus an idiot.

Okaasan-Mother or mom. It's a name for mom

-sama: it's a highly respected prefix. Kairi called Sora this when she thanked him for letting her into Riku, Sora, Tidus, and Wakka's private spot. It was for no girl's only, and look what happened.

Agriato- means 'thank you' or expressing gratitude. Kairi was thanking Sora for letting her into such a place.

Otouo-san: Father, dad, daddy. I might have spelled this wrong.

Mon: it is slang. I know Wakka talks in a jamican accent so I did my best. I guess it means you or something like that.

-san: an aquanticed pre-fix

Teme: bastard (hint: look up Naruto, that's what he calls Sasu-cakes.)

-chan: for little girls, or for females, unless….

-kun: for little boys or for males. Ta-da!

-kouhai: what upperclassmen call underclassmen, or someone a few years younger than them.

-sempai: a sign of respect for someone who is a year or two older than you, then you may call them –sama. It depends though. But this is for upperclassmen usual.

nee-chan: I think it can go both ways older or younger. Just depends.

Nii-san: same thing with above. Though it varies.

Aniki: older brother.

Gomen: I'm sorry.

obaasan: grandmother

Mizuki: moon

Naoki: something. Honestly, don't hate me when I say this but I don't know.

Hana: means flower. I dunno, something like that.

* * *

**Author makes a note, everyone screams:**

MY OTP! MY OTP! MY OTP! THIS IS MY STORY & I LOVE IT!...you wonder why I'm so mad, huh?

If you would like to understand the flow of my writing, I listened to Kairi's theme KH1. The music was very effective. I also listened to KH's theme song, but Kairi's theme was a bit more effective!

* * *

Why I wrote this story:

Ever wondered what happened to Kairi while those two were away? We know what happened to them, and what happened to her nobody, but what was Kairi doing? High School of course!

So that's why I'm doing this because honestly, Kairi is my favorite female character—ever. And plus, I have Micheal2002 to thank for a certain character!

*****Note: OC's will be used in this KH fanfiction. But nevertheless, there will be no MarySue's. I promise.

**The person in bold is a secret. So please, sit by the edge of your seat and send mama a review.**

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
